To Be Amity
by Valexian rose
Summary: Amity to Dauntless is not unheard of, but it is known that few of the transfers have made it through Initiation. Aislin, holds quite a few secrets, and faced with the fear of her father, she struggles to find a way to protect her little sister. Dauntless believes in ordinary acts of bravery, and in the courage that drives people to stand up for others. Can she follow that?
1. Chapter 1

The fields and farms around the Amity faction of the city are my favorite place to look at. It makes you feel calm and an overwhelming sense of contempt fills you every time you watch the sun rise or set over them. It only makes sense, my faction is the one of happiness, of kindness, more specifically. It only takes a second here for everyone here to pitch in and have fun. My little sister at the age of twelve sitting on the dark wooden steps next to me. She smiles as my best friend braids her dark brown hair. Sometimes when she's climbing trees with me, and the sun is starting to set, the light catches her hair at the right angle and makes it look like strands of gold. My sister has a small heart shaped face, big bright green eyes, a small soft nose, and soft cheeks. Her eyes deep enough for her eyelashes to brush up to the bottom of her thin eyebrows. All while the sun has put freckles on her face, just over the bridge of her nose.

I will admit I am envious of my sister, my little sister has taken after my mother. Her name was Veronica. I look at my sister as my friend Samantha jabs me in the ribs a few times, making me giggle to them. Samantha smiles at me, "May I have the rubber band for her hair?" My eyes find my wrist, which has a thin pink rubber band around it. I nod and hand it to her. I watch as she ties the end of the fish braid in my sister, Angela's hair. "All done!" Samantha says gleefully. Angela giggles and launches up to her feet.

She twirls on one foot, her long braid whipping around, she stops suddenly and looks at me with big eyes, "How do I look Aisi?" I bend my arm and tap my finger to my bottom lip, eyeing her down. Pretending to criticize every little thing about her. After a moment of this, she starts to look worried, "You don't like it?" She asks me, I narrow my eyes at her but soon put the biggest smile on my face that I can. "You look absolutely gorgeous Angel," She grins so big it looks like it hurts. "Thank you!" She squeals and jumps up and down. "I'm gonna go show papa!" I nod at her and smile as she runs into the house.

After a moment, Samantha looks at me with a strange expression, "What is it?" I ask, "do I have something on my face?" She drops the expression and laughs at me, "No silly, I was wondering how you're doing, with your dad and sister," I go quiet,

"We're doing just fine, thank you, what of your baby brother? Is he a handful yet?" She smiles at me,

"Yes, an eight year old Logan from my family is a handful! He just has so much energy! I don't know what to do with him half the time!" She explains laughing.

"I can only bet, if you ever need help I'm sure Angela will be more than happy to play with him,"

"Oh you would do that? For me?"

"Yes of course," I say with a smile.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you so much!" She says with relief as she throws her arms around my neck and pulls me in a tight hug. I laugh a little, "You know I'm always here to help you out Sam," my hand absentmindedly pets her hair, it's so soft. Her hair is soft waves of light blonde hair, where the ends of her hair are almost white from not being cut. Samantha breaks from the hug with my hands on her shoulders. I look at her in her bright blue eyes, like the sky in midday. How her nose is thin but slightly pointed, how her lips are thin, her skin tanned from days of work in the fields. She's got a beauty spot under her left eye, she's so pretty.

She reaches and rubs my cheek with her thumb, while her palm cradles my jaw. My eyes widen as she leans in. My lips part in surprise as I feel her soft lips on my cheek. We stay that way for a few seconds. I had no idea, how could she like me? Girls even? She kept it hidden so well, I never would have guessed. She pulls back so I can see her face, she's blushing so hard the tips of her ears are pink. I'm about to say something when Angela trots over with a smile. "Aislin, papa wants to talk to you," I nod and look over to Samantha once more to see that she already stood up.

She fixes her red jacket, and brushes the dirt from her legs and butt, her yellow dress flowing with the wind. "I'll talk to you later Aislin, see you tomorrow," she smiles and then hugs my sister goodbye. Then she walks off into the dirt road towards the city. I get up, brushing off dirt that isn't there from my jeans, I smile at my sister to reassure her. Placing my left hand on her right shoulder I kneel in front of her, "Angela, can you go and collect the other children from the field? The hall bell will ring soon, and everyone in the field won't be able to hear it," She nods and giggles, hugging me as the top of her head is just under my chest. I place my hand atop her head and pet it softly. "Now go on," She pulls from me and jumps off the porch stairs, running to the other kids, her jacket flapping in the wind behind her.

I watch for a moment as her head disappears in the green, then turn and walk into the cottage style house, made of nothing but dark wood and nails. My boots make strong thumps on the wood as I walk into the kitchen, my father sits at the table, with a pen in hand and a few books scattered on the table. He was Erudite before he transferred. "You wanted to see me?" I ask as I sit down, he nods and removes his glasses, looking at me with his brown eyes. He opens his mouth to say something but stops and thinks, "Is it about the aptitude test tomorrow?" He sighs and sits up, lacing his fingers as he rests his forearms on the table. "Yes, it is,"

"Is there a problem?"

"Honey, I need you to tell me your results. When you get them of course,"

"We aren't supposed to tell anyone," I say quietly, putting my hands between my thighs, "I know that," he says, "but I am old, and your sister needs a mother figure-"

"What about that nurse you've been seeing?" I cut in, I can't stay here, not forever. He stares at me a moment, in awe I'm guessing. "Yes, I know about Teresa,"

"Then you know she can't talk care of Angela,"

"What about Samantha? What about her mother?" I ask quickly,

"Aislin, we are not Abnegation! We do not ditch each others children on our friends!" I flinch, my father has never yelled at me. Not so openly. We are lucky no one heard him, "Besides, that girl has enough to deal with," Samantha's mother, he means. His dark eyes find my face and he sighs then scratches the side of his head that is topped with curly blonde hair, as if disappointed. It makes me put my hands into fists on my lap. "When you get in the test, choose the cheese, when you get to the man being beaten, defend him by taking a hit, when you go to the man on the bus, lie," I don't want to look at him, so I don't, I look down at my hands, where my knuckles have turned white. "Why?" I ask.

"Because I told you to, you will stay here, and you will look after your sister. If you don't, you will never see or hear from her again. You will never be welcome here in Amity," He threatens. My eyes find his in a cold glare, I rise from my seat, slamming my hands down on the table, creating a loud bang. "You," I say lowly, "do not control me, I will see my sister, and unlike mom, you may find it extremely difficult to keep me under lock and key father," His eyes are wide and his mouth agape, like I struck him in the face, or someone else. I stand up straight and tuck the stray hairs behind my ear. "I will see you at supper," I say quietly before walking out the front door.

Part II

I walk quickly to the tree that my mother would sing to me under, and eventually I stand beneath its branches. With a huff I reach for the branch that is closest and start to climb, unlike most girls in Amity, the only apparel I own are pants, flannel shirts, boots, and jackets. I climb the tree swiftly, feeling the deep ache in my shoulders and arms as I climb. My chest heaving for air as I hoist myself up to the top of the tree. The air is stronger up here, I look down, seeing that I'm almost 20 meters up. If I fall, it won't be pretty. Moving my butt to a wedge of two branches to sit, the tree groans softly under my weight.

A sigh escapes my mouth as I lean back against a branch. I close my eyes and feel the warm sunlight on my face and chilling air whisking through my hair. My eyelids a soft red rather than black, think, think Aislin. I tell myself. You're not amity, there's no way. I keep yelling at myself until my fingers go cold. My eyes fly open to see a darkening sky, my lips are dry and cold, my ears are frozen, and the wind makes my eyes water, I push myself so I'm sitting up all the way. My eyes scan our neighborhood, at the warm welcoming yellow lights in each cottage. The street, a dirt road that splits into four roads, leading into four surrounding orchards for fruits and vegetables.

"Aisi!" I hear my sisters voice, I rise to my feet, my eyes quickly finding her next to my father on our porch. Our little two story house unpainted, now looks dark and grey as the sun disappears. Angela has her hands around her mouth, so she's louder, my father stands with his arms crossed in our screen doorway, the cuffs to his white button down shirt undone and rolled to his elbows. He's angry, I know that look, all too well. It has taken me years to hide it from my sister. It wouldn't surprise me if I got Abnegation on the test. "Aisi!" My sister calls again, I press my lips in a thin line and work on climbing down.

When I'm half way down I start to feel the burn in my shoulders, but I still can't feel the tips of my fingers, the wind has calmed some, but the air is still chilled. I huff and struggle to keep my breath steady as my hands become sweaty, I'm nervous. I'm going to fall. One step follows grabbing a new branch and lowering down. Grab a new branch, my fingers tighten around it. I step to a new branch, and let go of everything else, lowering down slowly I try to balance. Slow steps, my breath catches as my foot slides to the side and off the branch I'm standing on.

A gasp and short scream escapes me as wind is knocked out of me, the left side of my ribs hits the branch and knocks me left. Where I feel my body do something else, my legs come close to my head as my back slams into another branch. A rough gasp fills the still air and my body lurches forward, making my chest hit another branch. I cough and throw my arms around this one. My legs are dangling and I still can't breathe.

I can't breathe.

My eyes widen and water. "Help," I try to say, but I end up wheezing. I kick my feet to find a branch while my neck scratches against the bark, my chin rubbing the top of it. I can't find a branch and I'm 7 meters in the air. My fingers feel hot as they grip the bark. I'm slipping, I'm going to die. I'm going to die! I bite my lip and sigh, closing my eyes I lower down slowly, hanging just by my fingers. I pant as the pain spreads through my arms and back. I grunt and whimper to myself, I pry my eyes open slowly. They gaze over the tops of the orchards, the tops of darkening greens to the now greying darkening blue sky behind it. The earth bending and curving, I can almost make out a forest at the end of the fences. This wouldn't be a bad sight to die to.

I stop and breathe in, slowly, forgetting the pain and how I'm only on one hand holding the branch. Something warm drips from my left hand, a soft cold breeze blows through my hair and my clothes. Making my jacket flow. I breathe out as I'm on three fingers, I look up to my hand and see it's bleeding, the crimson slowly moving down my wrist and under my jacket sleeve. I shiver and let go.

My body stays suspended for a moment, my clothes whipping up to grab what it can. My hair flying up with the rush of wind in my ears. Then the feeling of plummeting to the ground sinks into my stomach and for a moment I'm scared as my face turns towards the sky. The tree branch getting farther and farther away. My back collides with what I'm guessing is the ground and a half sob half groan or croak escapes me. A ringing fills my ears and the echo of the defining thud of my body hitting the ground fills the air. I feel like my lungs were ripped out.

I can't breathe.

I can't see. My vision starts to darken and my face gets hot. My muscles start to relax themselves. I hear some sort of screaming, and it doesn't take long from me to understand that I'm screaming. I try to move, arching my back might help open up my lungs.

It hurts!

It burns!

My heart is pounding at a million miles per hour and everything is throbbing, my face is hot and my ears are ringing. I gasp and wheeze, struggling for air as I lose my senses. My head's pounding, I can't think I can't think! I need to think!

Get up, I tell myself, or, I mouth it. If I said it I can't hear it. I've stopped screaming, and my throat aches. I try to move but that results in more pain. Okay, on the count of three, one... Spread your fingers and push up with your hands...two... Try to breathe...three... Roll over, push yourself with your feet. With a short groan and a gasp I'm on my stomach. I pant and push up to my knees with my hands. I slowly climb to my feet and moan or gasp with each movement. I stumble over to my house and attempt to climb the stairs, but my body wants to shut down, I can't feel half of it. I can see the clouds of my breath now. I collapse on my porch and the last things I hear as my world goes black is shouting and the door swinging open, foot- steps pounding and a name, but all of its muffled. At last I see black.

**Happy Halloween everyone. I'm spending the night with my ****boyfriend, who is incredibly sweet. Almost as sweet as the caramel I'm eating. But, stay safe. Good night everybody. **


	2. Chapter 2

I wake in pain. Every muscle in my body aching, and my head throbbing. I try to limit myself to just moving my eyes, a white wooden ceiling, my room. I'm on my back for sure, my hands burn, and my heart beat moves my chest, sending a short shock of pain through it. Like tightening. I try to move my fingers, they rub against something soft, but rough. "You've got bandages on your hands," A male voice says, "you took quite the fall, you're lucky you didn't break anything, it's extraordinary that you didn't die," his voice is deep, like it might make his chest rumble if I held my hand there. "I can't see you," I say, it hurts for me to move my head. I hear the creak of a wooden chair, and heavy footsteps. Soon a young man leans over me, a shy smile stuck to his lips. He looks concerned. "Would you like to sit up?" He asks me,

"Yes please," I say. I watch as he leans forward, his chest close to my face, he's fixing the pillows behind me. He smells sweet when I breathe in, like almonds, vanilla and something masculine. I groan softly when he touches my back. He visibly winced but finishes, and backs away. I give him a thankful smile, I can now see the door, but this isn't my room. The desk is in the wrong place. And the door is to the left rather than right. "Where am I?" I ask him,

"My house, what's your name?" He sits on the side of the bed, next to my knees.

"Aislin," I say, "Aislin Teriga,"

"I'm Alex Bringinher," he smiles, his teeth are white and straight, his hair is short and dirty blonde, and his eyes are a peculiar color. Purple. He has a soft long nose. His lips are a bit thin and he has a goatee starting. He's handsome. "How old are you?" I ask,

"I take the test tomorrow," he says, same as me,

"You're 16, where are your parents?" It's getting easier to talk,

"Working, making food for everyone," His hands are on the bed next to him, is this his bed?

"Oh, how did you find me?"

"You collapsed on my porch in front of my door, I was cleaning the dishes, I heard a thud and ran, to find you," He says, his fingers gripping the sheets, he's tense. A lie maybe? "Why are you nervous," I ask him, he looks up at me,

"There's a girl in my bed," I almost want to laugh, but that would hurt too much so I just smile. He looks alarmed, "What?" He asks, I shake my head slowly.

"Do you know what time it is?" I ask him. He checks his watch,

"6 a.m."

"Thank you," I say, touching my fingers to his. He jumps a bit and looks at me with a shy smile. "Do you want to stand up?" He asks me, I nod. I don't hurt as much. His hand grabs mine gently. He pulls me up gently, his fingers are long, and his nails have paint under them. He's a builder.

I smile to him when I'm sitting up all the way, my feet are on the ground, they're bare. Bare feet in another persons house means a close relationship between the people that live there. Alex helps me to my feet slowly, the floorboards creaking beneath us. "Thank you," I say softly. He just smiles and helps me out of the room.

Soon enough I'm sitting at his kitchen table while he starts making food. "Alex, I should get home," I say, he keeps cutting carrots, "What's at home?"

"My sister, my little sister, and my father," I say a bit more aggressive than I meant to. He throws some cabbage leaves into the pot on the stove, it's boiling now, so he turns down the heat. "Something happen? Between your father and you I mean," I perk up, and he turns to look at me as he leans back casually against the counter. When he sees the look on my face he sighs "Sorry, you don't have to tell me, my mother is from Candor, and old habits die hard," He says to me.

"My father and I don't see eye to eye most of the time,"

"I wouldn't know," He looks solemn, his eyes cast downward, "My father is from Abnegation," there is a moment of silence before I realize how incredibly sensual this whole experience is. He's making me food, my shoes are off and he leans against the counter with his hands atop it. Like we know each other, like we've been friends forever. I need to go, I'm too comfortable.

I rise to my feet quietly, but Alex's eyes find mine anyway. He says to me in a calm voice, "I like to think that we could've been good friends," I pause and think for a moment, "What makes you say that?" I ask him.

"You're not staying here in Amity, are you?" I freeze, "maybe we could meet after the test, and talk about our results?" He offers turning away from me, back to the food.

"Why?" I ask,

"Because I have a feeling I won't be able to see you after tonight,"

"You're either kind, crazy, or selfless, of which, I can't decide what you are,"

"Maybe all three," he smiles thoughtfully, "or maybe you're not looking hard enough, maybe you're not reading into people as well as you think,"

"I wasn't born Candor," I say quickly,

"No," he says, "you weren't, with good reason, I can't imagine you being so dull,"

"Dull would be from Abnegation," I correct,

"True, but you're smart too, so it makes me think," He sets the knife down and walks over to me, pressing softly on my shoulders, sitting me down as he says gently "What if you're smart, kind, selfless, honest, and brave?"

"Brave?" I ask,

"The tree, you're up and walking when you should be passed out," He helps put on my boots, I am more than thankful, it would hurt to bend over. "Many would call that foolish," I say,

"Maybe, but some people learn from pain," he glances up at me, "I hope you're one of those people,"

"Maybe I'm not and I do it for kicks and giggles," he ties my boots,

"Then you wouldn't last," He says cryptically, then stands up walking back to the food, seeing it's done and gets a bowl from the cupboard. "Last?" I'm confused,

"Or maybe you would," he pours in soup, "you could be all, couldn't you?"

"All? You mean the Factions?" He sets the bowl in front of me, "that's impossible," I say,

"Not impossible, just extremely rare," he smiles, "I for one, would like to see you when you realize that," He looks at me with fascination. My heart skips as he closes his hand gently around mine, then he presses his lips to my forehead. My cheeks light on fire, he pulls away and smiles almost sadly. "You should go home, Aislin," His hand leaves mine and he walks into his room. Is it possible to love someone you've just met?

I find myself standing at my front door to my house, the thoughts and conversation from earlier with Alex playing out again and again in my head. The sun is high in the sky and hot on my back. I breathe in and open the door, seeing blood on the floor, like drag marks. "Angela," I say just above a whisper. It only takes a second for me to sprint into the doorway of the downstairs bathroom. "Angela?" I call weakly, what if my father did something to her? What if she got hurt? I'm up the stairs like the wind, "Angela!" I yell for her, my lungs burning, but I don't care, I don't care! My little sisters hurt and I can't find her! I slam open the upstairs bathroom door.

My father stands in front of her with blood on his shirt, his back is to me. "Angela?" It's just above a whisper but still audible. She pokes her head over and she has a smile on her face, "Aisi!" She squeals, her eyes are red and puffy, her nose is pink too. She's been crying. There's dirt on her face, and a scrape on her cheek. My father turns and looks at me, I'm ready to call him a son of an unworthy word. He looks tired, but his eyes are alert. His sleeves and abdomen area on his shirt are stained with blood. He moves slightly. He's holding a bloody wet rag, but a sigh of relief escapes my lungs when I see the cut and scrape on my sisters leg. Her shoe is off, she's got a cut along the arch of her foot up just above her ankle. She's got scrapes on her shin and knee. The wounds are clean. My father didn't hurt her.

He holds wrapping and bandage in his other hand, I step towards them taking the bandages from our father. "You should clean up," I say to him, "I'll take it from here," for a moment he looks angry, but he says nothing and walks away. After I hear him close the door from downstairs I look up at my sister. Who is beaming down at me, "Where ya been Aisi?" She's twelve, but sometimes she's so childish it makes me fuzzy inside. "Well," I take her small foot in my hand, and gently start wrapping it, "I fell out of a tree yesterday," she gasps dramatically,

"Where did you go?"

"Well I got really hurt, so I tried walking back here, but I wound up on a nice boys porch," I say with a smile,

"Did he take care of you?"

"Yes he did," I rip where it ends and tuck in the access bandage, "his name is Alex, and he's taking the Aptitude test with me tomorrow," I tell her with a gentle smile.

"Do you like him?" I stand up all the way and work on disinfecting her scrapes. Why did she ask that? I change the subject, "There was a lot of blood on the floor, you scared me, what happened?" She smiles,

"I fell,"

"Oh yeah?" She nods, "how'd that happen?"

"I tripped," she's giving me vague answers, this isn't like her. "What did you and papa do while I was gone?"

"Papa played cards with me!" She says,

"Really? What game?"

"Poker!" My jaw goes slack, she giggles. Poker? Hardly a game for a child. I pick her up and set her to the floor gently, she knows not to put too much weight on her foot. My father has finished washing up and has changed his shirt. He looks fresh, if I did not know this man I would have a newfound respect for him. I would say he's one of the best members here in Amity, doing his job the way he should. But, I do know this man, he is Ryan Teriga, my father, and the husband to my mother. He is the man who made me suffer in the shadows of my room, while I worked my fingers until they bled to keep this monster of a man from my sister.

I will leave Amity, but my sister will be untouched. I rise to my feet and give him a glare, "I will see you in the morning Angela," I say with a smile. I walk past my father without a second glance and walk to the end of the hall. Opening and closing my door behind me. It is only now that I realize adrenalin has kept my body going, and reacting like a pain killer, I bring my hand over my mouth just as the shocks rip through my body, I scream into my hand. Tears form in my eyes as my head pounds and my ears ring, my chest aches and tightens. I stumble to my bed and pass out before my head hits the pillow.

I wake with a wet spot against my cheek. The tears. My head isn't aching and it doesn't hurt to breathe. I'm better. There is a soft knock at my door, I get up and open it. I fell asleep with my boots on, oops. Samantha is on the other side, wearing a pretty red dress with yellow threaded flowers on her chest. Her hair is in a waterfall braid. "Hey," I say surprised. She smiles, and I notice the bag in her hand, "I thought I could do your hair for you, and there's a boy waiting for you, so why not give you one of my dresses? I know you don't own any," her voice is quiet, gentle, soft, but full of emotion. I nod and let her in, closing the door behind her.

She stands there, looking at my room. I know what she's doing, she's taking it all in, after this, I won't be here anymore. And this room will become an empty space, maybe an office for my father. This room will no longer smell of me, it won't have any of my possessions. They will be removed and thrown away. To make it easier to forget me for my family. The old picture that was once my mothers will go to my sister, it is of a mountain, a dark mountain with a dark forested valley, and the sun is rising behind it. My clothes will be given to my sister, and everything else will go.

Samantha smiles sadly and looks at me, "Undress for me? And then go wash up, we've got a few hours, until we need to start walking," I nod and start stripping, when I'm down to my underclothes, I walk to the upstairs shower. Amity, tend to wake up an hour or so after sunrise. It doesn't matter what time of year it is, it's like clockwork for us. It only takes me 7 minutes to scrub the dirt from my skin and beneath my nails. My hair is clean and soft and I get rid of any unwanted hair from my body. I don't always do this, only on special occasions, like birthdays. Normally the dirt or mud would cover up my skin, from spending all day farming. When I get out I glance in the mirror.

My normally dark brown hair is black and silky, sliding down around my soft shoulders, and down my back. My skin is a soft tan cream, my eyes are big, my eyelashes are dark and long, my eyes are also deep like my sisters, my eyebrows dark. My cheekbones a bit defined, my nose soft, but pointed. My cheeks have a few freckles, but they're fading, my lips are full and rosy, my chin a bit sharp. I find my eyes, they're a forest green, but if you look closely, they have flakes of orange in them. I give a toothy smile into the mirror and see my straight white teeth, my k-9s a bit sharp, but that's normal. I bite my lip and walk back to my room, away from the face of my mother in the mirror.

Samantha has laid out my dress on my now made bed. A pair of jean booty shorts goes under the dress. I see her sitting on the edge of the bed, "Get dressed please, I'll work on your hair," I drop the towel and pull on the dress, then some underwear and the booty shorts. I sit in front of her and she dries my hair, "Samantha?"

"Yes Aislin?"

"Are you staying in Amity?" She starts to braid my hair, I watch her in the mirror across from us. "I can tell you after the test," she says thoughtfully, "I don't know if I'm staying here or not," I stay quiet. We remain silent until she's halfway done, "You want me to look after Angel," she says,

"Yes," even though I don't need to tell her she's right. "I can't leave her with Ryan," I tell her quietly, I watch as she presses her lips in a thin line, her fingers working expertly with the strands of my hair. "Aislin, I want to apologize for, my actions the other day," she means the kiss, I look at her in the mirror and smile softly as her eyes find mine, "It's fine Sam, believe me, when I tell you, I love you, but not in that way," I say gently, she nods and finishes my hair. It's a love braid, tucked into a bun. Showing off my neck and collar. She smiles back at me and stands, hugging me.

We walk downstairs after finishing up, I notice she has flowers in her braid and I smile. Alex is sitting at the table looking well kept, he shaved, and he wears a jean jacket, his pants have a hole in the knee. He rises to his feet and smiles, bidding farewell to my father, he leads us out to the road.

Half way down he and Samantha engage in a friendly conversation, that I tune out. My mind is swimming with thoughts of what I'm going to do about my father, and where my sister will stay. What will happen if I leave Amity? Will my sister take my place in my father's mind? What if I stay? Will I continue to suffer? If I leave, will Angela resent me for getting away? I bump into something solid but soft and warm. Alex has crouched in front of me, his hands to his sides closer to me, "You're falling behind, hop on," A piggy back ride? I shrug and place my hands on his shoulders then step closer to him, his hands slide up my dress along my bare legs. I blush and hope he doesn't notice me trembling. Soon enough I'm on his back, his hands at my under knees. Samantha takes one look at us when we catch up to her, and laughs. We arrive on time with everyone else and Alex decides its smart to sprint into the building making a commotion while Samantha keels over laughing at the faces of the Abnegation Alex sprints past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Sorry I didn't post anything for a bit, but I was stuck in a hotel room and I'm just now getting home, I did however work on the story, so, here ya go. **

We find an area to sit at, it was quiet until we arrived. Dauntless and Candor filtered in after us over time, adding onto the volume of Amity. Abnegation and Erudite are the quiet ones. The Abnegation too focused on forgetting themselves and watching us, ignoring the prick in the back of their minds of self obsession. Erudite too focused, as always, on gaining knowledge, or appearing to be doing so. They strive to look good, bringing in the vanity factor. Abnegation and Erudite are enemy's, but, their goals are similar. Erudite has become corrupt with an obsession for power.

The Abnegation wear grey, mostly robes and pants, loose shirts that hide their figures. Many Abnegation girls are beautiful and you see hints of it if you watch them long enough, their peaceful silence a certain harmony. They must hide that beauty though, they must forget themselves in order to think of others first.

The Erudite wear blue, as the color is a natural curial for a mind in havoc "a calm mind, is a focused mind," they say. So that became their color, or wearing glasses, carrying a book around with them. Maybe a pen and note pad. They always need something to do, but they tend to be stuck up if you say the wrong thing to them.

A group of Amity boys walks over to us and do some sort of hand shake with Alex, his friends I'm assuming. The Dauntless teens get louder by the minute. So loud in fact, that I start to feel bad for the petite Erudite woman that calls names. She eventually uses a microphone attached to her blouse, I tune out and watch as people from their individual Factions in intervals of six at a time. The lady's eyes scan the list, then the room as she reads and calls out names, "Sue Backstair," she calls, I watch as a blonde Abnegation stands, her hair in a simple ponytail at the back of her head. "Riley Banster," she calls, a boy with gelled up red hair stands from Candor, and walks over to the hall that contains the rooms. Past the Erudite woman, who gives a tight polite smile as they pass.

She calls four more names, including Alex, who stands as soon as she says it. I guess he was nervous. He smiles at me as he walks to the rooms, either attempting at reassuring me or trying to reassure himself. I can't tell.

In less than 10 minutes people start walking from the rooms with worried or distressed expressions on their faces. My fingers beat in a steady rhythm on my knee as the people filter out. My nails making a quiet thump as they hit my bone, I'm almost entranced by the sound when my eyes catch a boy. A Dauntless boy.

He walks with all the confidence in the world, like he owns it. He doesn't look worried at all. His hair is dark and shaggy, falling over his eyebrows. He's tall, if I stood next to him my eyes would be at his collar. Maybe 6 feet even I would say. His eyes catch mine and I see how dark they are, maybe a dark green. I would mistake it for black if he weren't walking past me. He smirks at me, creating a tight tension in my stomach, that soon makes heat spread through my body. I feel paralyzed under his gaze, he's well built and certainly handsome, a chiseled jaw, and strong chin. He could obviously take a punch as hard as he could throw one.

He struts past me and back to his table. Where no room is left, so he decides to sit on the lap of one of the other boys. Who groans and laughs with it, in turn. But he eventually gets shoved off the chair playfully, where the boy sits down in his spot. Grinning like an idiot while everyone there laughs. The boy who was shoved off has white hair, it's buzzed down. He tilts the chair back making his friend fall on his ass. For a second I think they're gonna start fighting, but this appears to be light hearted as everyone else from Dauntless has a smile on their face.

I sigh as everyone starts laughing and a place is made for everyone at the table. I sit and wait for my name to be called. Each test only takes about 10 minutes average, 6 people go at once, and there are about 400 people left. So on average, 66 people go and take the test an hour. We have already pushed two hours, so it should be four more until this ends. Another hour goes by until my name is called, "Adrian Tenest, and Aislin Teriga," I stand and look at the other person, she's from Erudite.

She's wearing a mini tennis skirt, which is blue. A dark blue tank top, and a blue jean jacket that doesn't cover anything. Her hair is dark, and straight, but in the light, it looks like a dark red. Almost crimson like a rose. Her skin is fair and creamy. Her body is curvy, and she's my height even with heels on. She pushes past me, but I don't get enough time to study her face well. I nod to the Erudite woman as I pass her.

The only door that was open was the last one, at the end of the hall. I walk in placidly, finding a small room with mirrors on all of the walls. Even the floor and ceiling. My eyes land on a thin young Abnegation woman, who doesn't look that much older than me. Her hair is blonde, almost white and tucked into a bun atop her head. Her back is to me, and she's messing with a machine next to a reclined chair. I turn and close the door, finding a mirror on the other side. How does she not look at herself?

I turn and find her eyes on me, she gestures to the chair with her hand as she turns back to the machine. "Aislin, correct?" She asks as I sit down. Her voice is warm and soft, "Yes," my voice wavers, I look up and see my face, my cheeks are flushed, I'm nervous. My fingers start tapping against the armrest. "What's your name?" I ask, hoping to distract myself. She pauses from toying with the machine, but doesn't look at me, "Clair," She says, having a hard time staying monotonous. "You're nervous," She states as the machine starts to buzz, I notice a computer next to her, with a black screen. And a small glass vial of blue liquid next to it. "Yes," I say, even though she knew that. She leans in and sticks a few patches connected to wires on my body, one on my wrist, another on my inner elbow, and the last at my temple.

I focus on breathing, "What faction were you from?"

"Candor," She looks like she wants to say something else but decides against it. Her facial features are soft, and her eyes a light hazel. She hands me the glass of the blue liquid as she says "You'll do fine, just relax and everything will be fine," I nod as she takes the glass, I close my eyes to blink and I'm in a different room.

It's white, and bright. The ceiling is glass, and I see grey storm clouds over head. In front of me is a steel table with three objects on it. A quill, a carrot, and a knife, about the size of our biggest kitchen knife at home. I turn and see that I am alone in the room. I cautiously step toward the table, glancing around for anything. Any other sign of someone or something, this can't be the test. "Choose," a female voice says, it's sharp but rugged. "Only one?" I ask to the air, Alex's words about the factions hot in my mind. "Choose," it says again, but more aggressive. It reminds me of my father and his orders to me, "Fine," I say hotly, tracing the handle of the knife with my fingers.

I wrap my fingers around it and slide it off the table, the sound of metal scraping against metal ringing in my ears. Another sound echoes through the tile room, deafening, like the sound of a body slamming to the ground. I turn to see where it came from and see a dog, stalking out from two heavy double doors, with a little box window at the top. His fur is black as coal, and his eyes are as red as blood, hungry for it I'm assuming. I listen as it's claws tap against the ground, in an even pattern, it's growling staying steady, and loud.

My hand tightens around the knife as I move it behind my back. It metal is cold and it sends a mellow shiver down my spine. It's a good kind of cold. The dogs eyes remind me of my fathers, hungry, rabid, animalistic, and angry. I now have a chance to lash out at him, to get back at the animal that kept me caged. I won't be controlled by him anymore, the dog barks and his teeth snap. Saliva and something dark dripping from its mouth to the ground. It doesn't even look real.

How would I take down my demons? I hold out my hand, the one without the knife like I'm giving it something. Temptation is the best trick out there, the dog stops, it's ears perk up. It's nostrils flare and it's tongue falls out like it's panting. Its eyes are on my hand as it sits down in front of me, I don't dare speak for fear that my voice will betray me. I watch as it slides it's tongue over my knuckles when I turn my hand over. The rabid beast from a moment ago is gone, and a smile finds its way to my face as I pet it. My fingers gliding over its soft black hair. It pants, the dog is warm. Like it's alive. I stop, remembering the knife in my other hand, and I'm reminded that this isn't real. I pause, just as the doors burst open again.

A little girl, around the age as my sister, that looks like my sister, runs in, arms outstretched as she squeals "Doggie!" My eyes widen as the dog snaps and lurches it's body forward, barking at her. I grab what I can by reaching forward and get its jaw in my hand. It's mouth closes down on my hand and pain rips up my arm, I scream and bring the blade at its neck, jerking my arm back a sound that I can't describe comes from it. Something hot and sticky sprays and oozes out of the dog. I look down and see blood. The dog goes limp and I slide my hand out of its mouth. I'm panting from adrenalin and I glance up at the girl.

The scene changes. And we're both on the roof of the Hub, the girl clings to my arm, the one that was bit, and I no longer have the knife. There's a thin bridge from this roof to another about 25 meters away. My guess is that I have to get her to the other side, by the bridge. I look around, there's some old coil coated in rubber, it should be thick enough to hold her weight. I go and get the wire, tying it around her waist. Then around mine, after tying it around a lightning rod. I kneel down in front of her when I'm done, placing my hands on her shoulders.

She looks like my sister, how did she get into the system? I shake the thought, "Listen, I need you to walk across that bridge there okay?" She looks scared, like she's about to cry. "Hey look," I try to comfort her, "See this rope?" I tap on it, she nods, "If we fall, it will catch us, and I can get you back to safety," I take note of the storm clouds over head, they were there from the white room too. I don't like it. I start walking first, and she follows.

All is going well until I hear a rumble, there is minimal wind, but it's picking up. What is this? My eyes find the cable and the lightning rod, we're half way across the bridge. This isn't good. As my eyes meet with the little girls, a bright flash bolts right next to us. She screams as she loses her footing and falls to the side. In a second her body is over the edge and my hand is around her wrist. It starts raining, and she starts crying, I stare at her face, my little sister doesn't cry. My grip is slipping due to the rain. My mouth moves and I hear my voice "You're not real," my hold on the bridge falters and we slip, and we fall.

In a moment I'm on my feet again, the imposter girl is gone, and so is the Hub. I'm sitting down,the city is farther behind me. My cheeks sting from the non-existent wind and rain. There is grass at my feet, up to my knees, my feet are dangling off the wooden bench. The ground is dug in by people walking over here, and the road is cracked and unstable. I hear the crinkle of paper. I look next to me, and am blinded by bright white newspaper. The sun beats down on me, making everything hard to see. A man reads the paper, one of his hands are scarred and an unnatural pink, like burns. His face is buried in the paper.

I look at the front of it, there is a black and white print picture. Of a young man with dark hair. Above his photo are the words in bold "**WANTED CRIMINAL**" This perplexes me, there hasn't been a major recorded criminal in a long time. The edges of the newspaper even look burnt. The man asks me, his voice just short of human, "Do you know this man?" My eyes find the photo yet again, and my mind shifts into gear. His face is familiar, like I've seen him everywhere, but I wouldn't remember, I can't place a name on him, "Please, do you know him?" He sounds like my father, false terror. "No, I don't know him," I say, because I don't, I don't know his name. Just because you've seen someone before doesn't mean you _know_ them.

"But," The man lowers his paper. The sight makes me jerk and cringe. His face is scarred to the point that theres no original skin left. His left side of his face looks like he was caught in an explosion. The skin on his jaw is so thin that you could see his bones moving while he talked. It made me shiver and my eyes tear up, all I can think is, _oh my God, oh my God_. His ear was missing and the remaining skin folded over so he looked like a goblin, his eyes are as grey and ghastly as the dark storm clouds that were hailing down hell while I let a little girl fall. "You… You could save me," His voice is tight, I don't say anything, I _can't_ say anything. He gets red in the face, he screams at me, "You could save me!" He doesn't touch me, as long as he doesn't touch me. "Tell me you know him please!" Hes begging and screaming at me in a way that shouldn't be considered human. "I know him!" I scream back, I don't want to feel that way anymore. To pushed, my heart pounds. To my relief, his face softens, his body stills. He tugs at the corners of his mouth in a smile, but it's more like a grimace. "Thank you," Human. That's the only word in my mind as he says that. He sounds _human_.

Then I wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, people, This chapter has a bit of sexual activity, as my rating was 'T' it will most likely be made into an 'M' later. But enjoy. **

Unmoving, my eyes stare at the ceiling. Only now, do I realise how cold it is in this room. My body is relaxed in the mirror above me, my eyes take in what they can. Clair hasn't said anything to me, no one ever told me what happens in the test, it's against the rules. The invisible rules of conduct that would be differed in each Faction. I don't know if things were supposed to be that hectic at first, I guess it's to test who you really are. I watch Clair in the mirror, how her eyes flick between me and the screen in front of her. I sit up after a moment, isn't she supposed to tell me what faction I got? She doesn't look at me as she says "One moment," I catch her hand twitching before she leaves the room.

She comes back in about 20 seconds later, looking totally reserved. She stops after closing the door and locking it. Then she stands, facing the mirror on the door. I feel my eyes widen. She looks at her eyes, then her face before she sighs and looks down. Feeling her body briefly, before going back to her computer and plugging in something. Did I do something wrong on the test? She looks up at me slowly, my legs swing over the side and dangle off the chair. "My results?" I ask her quietly,

"Dauntless," She blinks, my heart skips, and Amity transfer to Dauntless? I imagine the Dauntless boy who looked smug, the Dauntless jumping off trains and being rascals, shoving each other around. I open my mouth to say something but she cuts me off, "And Candor, _and_ Erudite," Her amber eyes lock onto mine.

What?

What? Is all I can think. She glances around the room like we're being watched, she steps closer to me, lowering her voice, but that doesn't make it any less urgent, "Listen," She touches my knee, "You are not to tell _anyone_ what your-" I interrupt her,

"What my results are yes I know but-" It is now a war between precious time.

"You're different," She says in a hushed voice, it shuts me up, "Your mind works in a way that threatens the system," System? The one that is run by the Erudite? "Do not tell anyone, what you got,"

"What is _it_ called?"

"... It's called, Divergent…" She stares at me, and I only watch as fear dances across her eyes. She is no longer the Abnegation girl who is so reserved that she removes her mind from itself, she's a human being that is breaking all the rules it strived to follow. She has removed herself from the mantra and moral code that is Abnegation, that is part of the script that makes our five Factions coexist. She is _human_ and she is trying to save me. Save me from a shadow in the dark of the society we live in, and the light, it seems is the Factions. Her hand touches my cheek, she smiles at me. Then she stands, and all evidence of our conversation is removed from her face. "I obstructed the data from your test and registered you as Abnegation,"

"Why not put me in as Dauntless?"

"Because, Abnegation is the safest place for you," all signs of her emotions are gone now, she is monotonous. Her calm demeanor is restored, and I now understand that the Abnegation are full of colorful characters. "You're Divergent aren't you?" I say matter of factly, she stops what she's doing for a moment, a common habit she needs to break. "Yes," She refocuses, "Amity, and Abnegation. If you value your life, and your families lives, you won't utter your divergence to anyone, especially Erudite members, even the ones that transferred," I nod. My body won't let me speak even if I tried. Hopping down to my feet she says calmly, "Choose wisely, Aislin," The door shuts with a soft 'click' behind me.

My knees are weak, and my feet are numb. My fingers sting like they were burnt, but my hands are cold. Divergent. A threat? Different, _three_ Factions? What did she mean by 'system'? Why is Divergence only a serious threat to Erudite? My feet guide me to the table where Amity is.

Alex gives me a worried look, and Samantha sends a glance my way from her conversation about the orchards. Do I look that shaken up? Alex slides his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. Normally, I would care about such a public display of affection. I would care about being touched by a guy, but his heart beat is steady, and his body is warm. My mind is too frantic and jumbled to make sense of what's right and wrong right now. My mind whisks through the urgency in Clair's voice. She's Divergent, but she's in Abnegation, theres no way I could talk to her without being escorted from the premises. If I talk to her now, things could get complicated. I feel Alex's hot breath along my jaw and neck, I shiver.

He whispers so quietly I almost missed what he said, "Erudite and Amity," Erudite. My breath hitches but I keep a straight face, "There are cameras," He tells me. To the cameras and to other people, it looks like he's kissing my jaw, smart. I make myself blush and narrow my eyes a bit as he continues, "No doubt you got more than one," Factions, he means Factions. But how could he know? Eaves dropping maybe? No, the Erudite woman would get rid of him. Wait, he's Divergent. Why is he being stupid and telling me now?

I almost want to pull away and slap him. Doesn't he know that Erudite will kill him if they find out? "What did you get?" His voice is smooth, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was trying to get in my pants. My eyes find the cameras in front of me, just a slight flicker so whoever is watching won't notice. I've counted three. Alex squeezes my shoulder a bit. Is he scared? Something in my brain screams the word 'Idiot.' I shift my body so my face is nuzzled in his chest, against his collar, listing the colors of the faction clothes. "Black, blue, and white," He breathes in slowly nodding slightly against my hair. I don't know why I told him, all while Clair's words are ringing in my ears. He pulls away from me, his glossy dark eyes scanning my face. Theres something in his eyes I don't recognise. I can't help but look away, my eyes landing on the Dauntless table, the guy with dark hair is staring at me, no, glaring. He's biting his bottom lip with his arms crossed. His anger is directed at me, but what did I do? Am I mistaken? Is he jealous? Of me, an Amity girl?

Alex squeezes my shoulder harder and mumbles against my ear, I didn't realize he leaned in, "You'll be okay Aislin," We are sitting as close as possible without me on his lap, "I'll protect you," He murmurs. Something soft brushes against my jaw, I turn and look at him. More than aware that his hand has moved to my waist, and the other is playing with the hem of my dress. By body heats up, I lean my head back a bit and see his eyes are darker. Something unfamiliar is behind them, he looks like a different person this way. His fingers slide the hem of my dress up, so his hand now rests at my inner thigh. He leans closer to me, we're breathing the same air. My hand cups his jaw, his fingers brush my heat. I don't want this. I feel wrong. His lips are almost on mine, my eyes flicker over to the Dauntless, I catch his eyes just as he turns away. Alex presses against me with his fingers and my eyes widen.

No. I want him to stop.

I'm on my feet, panting before I know I hit him. He stares at me, wide eyed, the darkness from his eyes are gone. I've startled the Abnegation, Candor are whispering between each other, and Erudite even went silent. A red mark is forming on Alex's cheek. I brush my dress down and blush furiously, feeling the stinging in my eyes. My chest tightens, no, you can't cry here. I tell myself. I have the attention of all of Dauntless, all but one boy. Breathe.

Breathe in and out.

My feet started moving before my mind did, my hands fixing my dress. My mind is now blank from all the danger. It feels good to forget, my body is heavy, and the tears come before I'm out of the building. I do not sob, I _will_ not sob. The pressure loads on me and I can't hold it in anymore. When I'm a reasonable distance from the Hub I stop near the tracks and scream, once and final. Then I compose myself, and I walk along the dirt road, back to Amity. A perfect place to hide Hell.

**Reviews? I'm sorry this chapter was so short. But the little box below is just calling your name!**


	5. Chapter 5

It is 7 by the time I get back. The sky is dark, and with each green house I pass I'm enveloped in a dull light through the plastic. I listen to my shoes kicking the dirt and gravel. My eyes trained to the ground, my hands sore at my sides. I look at them, they're bruised and scared. The scabs from falling have been ripped. Was this from my persistent tapping? Or was it from when my hand met Alex's cheek? I drop my hand and look up, seeing the dark sky and the silhouettes of trees. I pass the fields of flowers, and I skim my fingers along the petals as I pass them, my fingers brushing the soft silk of lavender.

I remember pricking my fingers too much from picking roses and cotton with my mother. How the rays of the afternoon summer sun made her hair look like a halo of pure gold. How her skin was perfectly sunkissed with natural freckles. How her eyes were soft and blue, her voice was always soft. She was from Abnegation, but she had enough respect for herself to become part of the 'equilibrium' of Amity life. She was truly a significant person. You could just look at her and want to be with her forever. If I had someone like that for me I would be overly possessive and protective of them, constantly being afraid of losing them. Maybe that's how my father felt. Maybe that's what drove him mad, he was only everything with her. I guess it's only right to live by the saying 'You don't know what you've got till it's gone,' but does that give people the excuse to stray down that he did? I shiver, remembering the nights I'd muffle my screams into my hand, because of him. Either he lost his mind when she died, or he was always like that, and she just changed him for the better. I'm too scared to ask which one it is.

Before I know it, I'm standing in front of the house I was born in. I listen as my shoes thump against the wooden stairs. My hand opens the door and I see my sister and father sitting across from eachother at the table. There is a plate of food set for me, I take my seat and try to eat as much as possible before the monster and I start arguing. Angel says nothing the entire time we eat. Somethings wrong, I know it is. The air is too heavy, and my fathers breathing is shallow. He keeps eyeing me down throughout the entirety of the meal. I'm tempted to eat in my room, but I'm terrified of what might happen to Angela. Maybe I'm waiting. Waiting and sitting on the edge of my seat for him to crack the ice, for him to 'Ask' about my results.

To my surprise, he doesn't ask. He gets up and walks to his study instead. Tonight, is the night I am supposed to think about my choices. To either relish in the last moments I have in my Faction home, or to choose to stay here and get a home of my own, to focus on great agricultural feats. To keep my voice soft spoken and to learn the fine trade of manipulation through kindness. Learn how to lie to keep the peace. If I fail initiation here by being too violent- which I am, Alex proves that -I'll become Factionless. I'd rather be violent than be drugged into false happiness.

I am shaken from my thoughts by the sound of my sister jumping onto the counter next to me. I smile at her, "Are you leaving Aisi?" I'm silent for a moment, she smiles at me, her gap in her front teeth showing. I sigh and continue to wash the dishes, keeping my eyes down, I know that if I look at her I'll cry. I can't leave her here can I? "Aisi?"

"I don't know Angel," I say quietly, it doesn't even sound like my voice.

"Oh," She kicks her feet, the heels of her boots slamming against the wood. Any other time I would be annoyed, but now I'm doubting that I'll ever see her again. "What do you want?" I ask her, still not looking at her. She hums, "I want you to run away," I drop the plate and stare at her. She's smiling at me, "I know," is all she says. It's enough to make my world come crashing down, I only pray now that she doesn't make it burn too. I imagine myself frantically packing bags of clothes and food, and grabbing her small hand in mine and running. "Aisi," I look at her, still shocked, "Get out of here, I've got friends," Is this even my sister? The girl who I spent all my life to keep innocent when it's all in vain?

She hops down from the counter and grabs a broom, cleaning up the shattered pieces of glass on the ground. "Get some rest Aislin," I flinch, now realising that my sister at the age of twelve has a better grip on life than what I do. With a heavy sigh my feet carry me down the hall towards my room. My father makes a noise, like clearing his throat as I pass his study. The door is cracked open, and there is a faint glow of white light coming from under the door. My breath catches, "Yes?" I ask, knowing he did it to get my attention. "Come here," His voice is not soft. This, is when I meet the monster. I clench my hands once, edging the door open slowly.

My father, sits leaned back with his feet atop his desk. A screen is behind him, its bright, but the room is dark. It takes only a moment for my eyes to adjust, he is surrounded by papers and books scattered around the windowless room. There is a desk, his chair, his computers- generosity of the Erudite -and the flat screen behind him, against the wall. My eyes find the floor, theres a fine path carved through the papers. Some of which are ripped, or slightly burnt. He sighs and removes his feet from the desk, leaning forward to grab something I didn't see before. A bottle, with a tan liquid substance in it, I know all too well that it's his 'secret helper' to get his work done. This is the part where I normally get scared. Where my heart starts pounding so hard I can hear it as it rips through my body. Where I find myself holding my breath, waiting, and watching for what he does next.

Yes, I know this routine too well. It starts by a simple question, "How are you, Aislin?" I hold the smirk from my face, and the sarcastic remark playing on my lips, "I'm doing fine," He pours a glass, not wasting his time downing it a second later. "That's good, that's good," He lets out an exasperated sigh. It's only in these times that I find myself being the quiet girl that Amity wants me to be. When I'm afraid. I hate it. He pours another glass, my jaw clenches. So he doesn't choke, I ask him after he swallows, "Don't you think you've had enough?" Taking notice in how empty the bottle is, about two more drinks left and he'll get mad. He'll throw the bottle, and it will shatter against the wall, creating a glass blizzard that makes me go deaf. Then he'll blame me. I try using a different approach, seeing as he ignored me. "Daddy? Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Now that's something I haven't heard in a while," I tense up, he smiles, "relax Aislin," Alarms go off in my head. Too many times has he told me that. I take a step towards him, aware of how alert his eyes are. "Take another step girl," He dares me, I freeze. He grins, "How'd the test go?"

"Fine,"

"You're staying here then?" He says that as if I've got no other choice. I glare at him, "No," here it comes. He pauses before the liquor spills into the small glass, "What?" His eyes meet mine. I refuse to back down this time. "No, I'm not staying in Amity, I'm leaving," He's out of his seat and it hits the floor before I can blink. Breathe. In and out. His eyes are dark and clouded with his drunken idealistic way of thinking. I want it to be over, I don't know how much more of this pressure I can take anymore. He walks around his desk, like a predator and I've been so foolish as to step onto his domain. He will rip me to shreds I know it.

His belt is off quicker than the sound fills my ears, my eyes widen. He raises it, his eyes on my face, as he swings it down I drop to my knees, letting it break against my wrists. "Watch the face! The ceremony!" I scream, it hurts, but not as much as the first time he's done it. He doesn't relent. "Get on your feet girl," when I don't move he grunts, his hand closing around my wrist and dragging me to my feet. I'm tossed towards his desk, I stumble and catch myself. He rips off my jacket, I feel the tears brimming my eyes, the pain is there even before the leather cuts into my skin. My wrists are red, they sting. I grit my teeth as he rips off the back of Samantha's dress, I can't ever repay her.

At first I don't register it. But I hear it. The sound of leather slashing against bare skin. I dig my nails into the desk, if I make noise it will get worse. It's relentless, I lost count after 18 or 22. I now flinch with every blow, I can't help but cry out when the metal hits in between my shoulderblades.

He stops.

The air is filled with panting, and the heaviness of drunken rage. I know he closed the door a while back, I also know he sound proofed this room. I also know what that cold click is. It's the knife he uses to carve into wood to mark it. He always keeps it sharp. I don't want to turn around, but, I do it anyway. His eyes look black, and he has dropped the belt. He now holds the cold metal in his right hand, he's in my face before I know it. His left hand is around my neck and my back slams against the wood making me cry out again. My ears are ringing with all of the pain I'm in as he carves down my arm. I scream as he holds me down. The tears are hot on my face and my breathing quickens.

I don't know how everything played out the way it did. I'm glad things did though. Ryan, now lies on the ground with a bleeding, broken hand, and his leg messed up in a way that could be described as ragdoll. I don't feel any satisfaction, gladly, I remember tieing the door shut to the wall and nailing it in place. I also remember his muffled yells of fury. Ryan would be factionless if I didn't keep a secret.

**IMPORTANT**

**God I am so sorry for not updating, but a lot has been going on, because... I'm moving to Texas! Yay! Sort of, stress is high and my boyfriend and I are having some trouble. But, do not mistake! I will do my best to update these stories. 'Of Course', 'Lights' and another story called 'Back To The Start' are being edited and updated. So please ****don't go away! **


	6. Chapter 6

I wake with a painful jolt. A groan leaves my lips as fire spreads along my skin. My hands fly to my shoulders and I immediately flinch, my fingers run along my new cut, the skin is irritated and red. It's just scabbing over. Sitting up my eyes find the floor. I got undressed at least. My feet swing over the side of the bed and I bite my lip, pain sparking through my back, my shoulders ache. If I charge through it, my body will hurt less, so I rise to my feet and grab a towel, walking quickly to the shower. I waste no time under the warm water, as it is already soothing the pain. Once I'm out I glance at the mirror, reaching over and wiping the condensation that built up, I notice the dark circles under my eyes, today is the day I can be free of this place.

I get dressed gingerly, wearing a light yellow tank top, and a dark red flannel over it. Maroon cargo pants and a pair of boots. I twist my dark hair up into a bun atop my head with several winces. I walk out the room rolling up the cuffs of my flannel to my elbow, just to the bottom of the cut. I listen to the pound on the wooden floor that my boots make, it make's me sound strong. That people should be afraid of what's coming. I walk briskly past my fathers office door, seeing that it's still nailed shut. No one is up yet, so I begin to make breakfast, I settle for fruit salad and pancakes. The smell fills my nose and the sound of eggs and bacon sizzling is in my ears. It's when I reach up in the cupboard for the syrup that I'm woken from my trance. Arms wrap around my waist and hot breath is on my neck. I freeze up, who is it? It can't be my father, I would have heard the door, Angel isn't tall enough to do this. Samantha doesn't have arms like this. I flatten my feet, as I hear "Good morning," The voice is milky, but gruff. Alex.

I turn quickly in his arms so my chest is to his, I immediately see the light bruise on his cheek. My hands fly to his face, "Oh my God, do you need Ice?" He chuckles and smiles, taking my wrists with both hands lightly, "No, I'm fine, really," I frown. He leans in and kisses the corner of my mouth. I feel myself blush as he leads the kisses down across my jaw. I turn my head slightly and he stops with a smile, "Sorry, I got carried away," He backs away and sits at the table. I turn and continue cooking, getting a plate and asking "Do you want some? Are you hungry?"

"Sure, if it's no hassle," As quickly as he asks the plate is filled. I watch as he eats the eggs and bacon like no tomorrow, the way he sits at the table is like he lives here. Tossing the blueberries in the pancake batter and fruit salad my mind ponders how he can be so comfortable, like he has no quarrels. Like he's not worried about the choosing ceremony and I didn't slap him the other day, like my father won't be a rabid animal if he see's Alex here. I'm slicing up almonds when Angela's voice is near me, "Good morning, what are you both doing?" Alex sets his fork down and grins "She was making some lovely breakfast before we go off to the choosing ceremony," Angel looks uneasy as he holds out the fork to her, "Would you like to try some?"

"No thank you, I'd like my own plate please," She says looking at me. I nod and add in the fresh whipped cream to the fruit and mix it while she helps make the pancakes for herself. I smile and make our plates, piling on blueberry pancakes, apple wood smoked bacon, fresh eggs, and hand picked hand made fruit salad. She grins at me and hugs me as a thank you. Before she rushes off to the table and eats like she never has before. I walk over and give her eating utensils, then sit down and begin eating myself. Ryan comes to mind and how his presence is required, I can't hold my ground on my own, I need Alex's help, I can't risk Angel getting hurt. How do I tell him? "Angel?"

"Yes Aislin?"

"Who are you walking with to the ceremony?"

"Samantha, she said she needed help watching Logan," I nod,

"Would you like to go and meet up with her after you're done eating?"

"Yeah, okay," She gives me a small smile, "What about papa?"

"I will bring him with us, I'm walking with Alex," She nods and stands up, her ponytail swaying. I take this chance to really look at my sister. The last time I will get to see her, I doubt my father will let her come during visitation. I pay attention to the orange flower dress she wears and how her green eyes are a dark vibrant color. She giggles and waves goodbye to us. After the door shuts slowly, my eyes find Alex, who is already looking at me. "It is required," I begin, "To have all family members present at the choosing ceremony, if they are not occupied with work,"

"My parents leave early, so what are you asking?"

"My father, requires some convincing," I say lightly,

"Your shoulder is still raw, I felt it," He says to me, "He did that?" I nod, and Alex is on his feet faster than a heartbeat. The next thing I know I'm racing to get him while he starts kicking the door down. It is ripped off it's hinges and it plummets to the floor with one final kick. My father, sits up against the desk with empty bottles around him, some broken, some cracked. I notice how he still has a bottle in his hand. Alex is the first to move, he grabs Ryan by the shirt and shakes him, yelling at him to wake up. Soon enough he does, swinging the bottle at Alex's head I might add. Although he is attacking Alex, the first thing Ryan see's is me. Standing in the doorway, wide eyed like a deer in headlights. Right then before I can even move my father has me knocked down on the floor, my scream is loud enough to wake the neighbors. His hand is around my neck and my feet are kicking. Alex struggles to pull him off of me while in a blind rage. My vision starts to blacken and I see spots, it's getting harder and harder to breathe and my heart is ramming in my chest a million miles per minute. Suddenly Ryans body goes limp. He is pulled off of me and air is immediately returned to my lungs. My eyes find the syringe in Alex's hand, and it's only then do I understand his fullest intentions.

An hour later, the three of us arrive at the hub. A tall black building near the heart of Chicago. My father is well dressed in a fine red iron pressed button down shirt, and clean, hole-less jeans. His shoes are as nice and clean as they get in Amity. His blonde hair is washed and parted to the right, covering his eyebrow. His face is not unkind. But it is unshaved. We sit down five seats to the right in the third row section of Amity, where my sister waits with Samantha. Throughout the speech that Marcus, the most respected government member from Abnegation, gives I keep sending sidelong glances at my father, who's posture is straight and rigid. I know he never forgets a night of drinking. Making all of his threats to me about Angela are not to be taken lightly.

Marcus begins listing off names after explaining what each bowl represents. The bowl for Amity, is filled with rich soil. The bowl for Abnegation is filled with smooth grey stones. The bowl for Candor is filled with large and small shards of glass. The bowl for Erudite, holds clear purified water. And the faction that I know I belong to, Dauntless, the bowl is stained and burnt, due to the burning coals and embers inside it. Their heat unforgiving and yet it can save the lives of many. My eyes look at the leaders of each faction and I can tell who they are and where they belong. There is a man stiff shouldered and of Asian descent, he is wearing black suit pants and a white dress shirt, he is in a fine suit composed of the shades black and white. He is the leader of Candor, Jack Kang. The thin woman next to him with blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail wears blue, she is Jeanie Mathews, they wear blue because the color is supposed to be a neurological stimulant, to calm your brain. Ryan used to say 'A calm mind, is a clear mind, open to perception,'. Jeanie is the head scientist and leader of Erudite.

Candor, Erudite, and Amity all share a strong pact to support the rest of the communities. The representative of Amity is Johanna Reyes, I say representative because Amity is big on voting and making important decisions as a whole rather than giving the responsibility to one person. We don't believe in giving one person the power of all the people, much like Abnegation. Abnegation is like Amity, although they are the only ones who hold places in the council of Government. It is in everyone's best interest to help others instead of help themselves. One person is not capable of doing so. Although, Marcus Eaton is here, as always giving the ceremony speeches. He is a short older man whose hair is now greying, but his eyes are black and soulless.

Last, is a bulky dark skinned man, sitting tall with his foot tapping. His shoulders are squared and I'm almost surprised to see him wearing a suit. All black. He glares at the crowd with deep amber eyes, his hands are calloused and meaty, they have scabs over the knuckles and he does not seem like he wants to be here at all. I know who he is, the leader of Dauntless, Max. Dauntless doesn't hold a pact with any faction, but they are the protectors and the enforcers of the five Factions. In return for food and medicine they offer security.

A name is called and I'm torn from my observations. "Alex Bringinher," I look at the thin yet strong boy next to me as he stands. I watch as he says his pardons to those he passes, and as he walks down to that stage, he makes eye contact with Jeanie and I already know what he's going to do. The knife glides easily over the palm of his hand, he takes to steps to the Erudite bowl and lets his blood taint the pure water. The members of Erudite nod, clap, cheer a few times, but most are exchanging murmurs about him. Sizing him up for intellect.

A few hours or so pass by and my name is called, "Aislin Teriga," My sisters hand finds mine before I stand, I lean over and she whispers, "Go, I'll be okay," and she gives me a small smile nodding and saying "I'll see you soon," as she lets me go. Marcus's eyes are on me as I slip past my father, who glares at me down to the very pit of my soul. I know the unspoken threat. My steps are uneven towards the stage. Marcus smiles a polite smile and offers me the knife. I glance at Max for a moment thinking he alone will give me reassurance, but the leader sighed impatiently at me and leaned his face into his hand. My first instinct is to be appalled and to act disrespectfully back, but here, I will compose myself. I will show him what I am capable of during initiation. I sure as hell won't be boring, let alone a disappointment.

The knife is cold in my hands, I skim my finger along the edge of the blade. Then I slide it along the palm of my hand, just enough to bleed. I look at my father, the man I had to drug and dress like a child who can't do anything for themselves. He's staring right at me daring me to disobey him. And just like that, the heat from the coals is enough to burn my skin, yet I bring my hand down closer to the flame, my blood sizzling against the coals. Amity erupt in soft murmurs some even smile at me. Most however nod, and look at my father in a strange way. Marcus points to Dauntless after announcing my choice.

I glance over to the crowd of young men and women clad in black, most have piercings or tattoos. Some are glaring at me, others are looking at me like I'm a fine entré of food, the rest are grinning and I'm guessing placing bets. Another name is called, and I'm sure I've heard it before, "Adrian Tenest," She was the same girl from testing. Strange though, she should have been first. She stands from the Erudite section with all the confidence in the world, it's false though, her eyes dart too fast. She's good at hiding things, but not from people who know what to look for. She sways her hips as she walks down the steps from her family, she wears a baby blue crop top, blue wedges, and blue short shorts. Her hair is in a dark ponytail that falls to the center of her back. Her skin is still creamy white, and her body still curvy as a model would be. She looks like her mom. But her older brother looks like their dad.

Her decision is swift as she holds her hand out over the coals. Many of the boys from Dauntless wolf whistle and howl at her, cat calling her as she turns from her old Faction to walk over here. She is engulfed by boys the second she's over here. My feet take me to the back of the crowd where I find a place to sit, because everyone else is standing due to excitement. Apparently Dauntless can't sit still. I lean back and watch the beauty of disorganization. My back touches something soft however, and I visibly flinch, hissing in between my teeth. A hand finds my shoulder, and I resist the urge to cry out as their hand presses into deep lashes and cuts. "You're bleeding," he says. Then his hand wraps around my upper arm and he makes me stand. "Let's go," he says behind me,

"But what about the ceremony?"

"It doesn't end for a few more hours, we won't be gone that long," He is still behind me and I haven't seen his face, I see a bathroom up ahead and now it's clear that he's leading me to it. When we get inside with the door closed behind us he let's me go. I turn around and I'm greeted with tan skin and auburn hair, his eyes are a deep amber color, almost red. His face is fine and chiseled and he's taller than me, his muscles are evident under his black shirt. "Your names Aislin right?" I nod, "I'm Jamie, my friends call me James, I always carry wrap with me, and I noticed you started bleeding through your clothes, so…" He trails off, now I get it. "Yeah, can you help me?"

"Yes, I can, but you have to take off… Uhm…" I thought all Dauntless boys were never nervous or fearless. I guess I was wrong. I turn and peel off my clothes with a few hisses. He doesn't hesitate to wet a towel and start wiping off the blood from my back. I look to my left and see just how much was leaking out. I'm glad Jamie saw before anyone else. I attempt to make conversation while he cleans my wounds and starts to wrap me up, "You're from Dauntless?"

"Yes," Well that was significant.

"You have any family?"

"Two older sisters and one little brother,"

"Did your sisters stay in the same faction?"

"One of them did, her name is Lauren,"

"Where did the other go?"

"She transferred to Candor," He says quietly, "Her name is Sophia,"

"Oh," Is all I say. He's done and he helps me wash out the blood from my clothing, and wringing it to dry it out. Soon My clothes are back on and the wrappings haven't come undone, we are walking back when he asks me "Can you run?"

"Yes," I answer after a moment, why would he ask me that? Jamie leads me to a group of his friends, there is a girl with blue streaks in her black hair which falls to her shoulders and her lipstick is purple, she smiles and holds out her hand to me, "I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cass," I manage a smile at her, her skin is vampire white but she has a nose piercing along with several in her ears. Her eyes are bright blue like Samantha's. Jamie smiles and introduces me to a boy, with messy black hair and darker skin than Jamie, who gives me a friendly smile, "Aziel, it's a pleasure miss..?"

"Aislin," I say, he smiles even more at me.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss Aislin," I nod and smile sitting next to Cassandra. The Ceremony ends some time later and Jamie tells me to get ready. Little did I know we were about to run down several flights of stairs. And by several, I mean about 80 flights of stairs. I'm short of breath when we burst through the Hub doors. Jogging out of the building I feel the familiar burn in my lungs and the taste of salt in my mouth. Cass is right next to me with her hands on her lips and a smile on her face when she says "Don't stop now, it's not over," I'm about to ask what she means but a train horn interrupts me. And now I know, because most Dauntless have started jogging along the tracks, just as I have started sprinting towards the train.

My boots pounding with my heart, my breathing quick as I push my body to go faster. I hear Cassandra yell "Jump into the cart!" and so I do, I slam my body to the left and I slide against metal. I hear a few laughs and chuckles as I get to my feet. Cass is next to me with a grin on her face, I look out the car and see Adrian struggling to run, she's limping and I know she's twisted her ankle, I feel my eyes go wide as I feel the train speed up. "Run!" I scream at her. One hand gripping the bar and most of my body outside the train, the other hand is reaching for her, "C'mon you've got to run faster!" I see now that she's crying, "Adrian grab my hand!"

"I can't!" She screams at me, I reach out further, only thing inside the car now are my toes, I will fall if I let go. "Adrian you're so close you can do it!" She screams and her fingers touch mine, I scream for Cass and she holds me steady while I grab Adrians hand. We are both pulled into the car by Jamie and Cass, just as the Train goes too fast for anyone to run by, lifting higher and higher on to a rail above the buildings. My new friends are both panting and looking at me. Adrian is holding on to me for as if for dear life. Her ankles are bruised, and I've pulled us against the wall of the car next to the door, my body closest to the gaping hole. I watch as we pass all of the Abnegation buildings and Candor facilities through the Faction, you can just see Erudite headquarters from here. Adrian has stopped sobbing into my shirt and looks up at me with puffy bloodshot eyes. "Thank you," she whispers.


	7. Chapter 7

The rush I get is like nothing else, because one minute I'm standing on a moving train, and the next I'm flying through the air weightless as my body hurdles towards the rooftop. Over a gap between the moving train and the roof of supposed safety, the actual ground is more than 14 stories down, if I don't make this jump, I die. It's a relief when my feet hit the roof first, spraying gravel rocks around me and into the air. Then it's my knees that fall, slamming down into the small sharp rocks. Gravel flies to my face and already I feel the ache and burn from the cuts in my knees.

After I rise to my feet I let out an excited yell of triumph. I spin around to find Adrian, because I'm more than sure that she jumped off with me. But when I don't see her dark red hair, I start to panic."Cass!" I call, her dark head pops up and I turn to her, she landed and rolled it seems. "Where's Jamie?" I ask her, maybe he can help me find Adrian. She looks at me and shrugs her shoulders slightly as she moves to sit back and assess the rips in her jeans. Suddenly a pair of hands are on me, over my eyes and on my waist. A hot low deep voice is in my ear "You scared little princess?" I'm suddenly lifted off my feet before I can answer. A shriek escapes me as I'm ripped back off of my feet, his hands are around my wrists and another pair are on my ankles and legs, It's at this point where I start thrashing my body.

I think I end up slugging someone because I'm dropped to the gravel with the rocks digging in my back, and Aziel is holding his jaw above me. His head blocking the fierce sunlight. He's laughing but you can tell he's in pain, "You hurt little boy?" I mock him, he grins and helps me up. I look and see that Jamie was holding my ankles, he smacks his hands together, removing gravel and dirt. He shoves my shoulder and Aziel says to me while hugging me from behind, "You hit hard miss Aislin, my ears are still ringing."

"My mother was from Dauntless," I chuckle at him,

"Well," Cass says as she walks up. "That explains a lot, but look at what I found," My eyes rise and land on Adrians scraped and bruised face. Her dark glossy brown eyes meet my green ones and she manages a small smile. I look down and see that her legs, and arms are scraped up. Blood trickles down her right arm to her hand. I look at her feet and see that they are red and bare against the hot rocks, I look at Cass who is helping to hold her up. "I knew you could do it,"

"I found her hanging on the edge," I walk out of Aziels arms and wrap my own around Adrian. She huffs out a small laugh when I say "See that wasn't so hard," By now everyone has assessed the fall, so Aziel, James, and Cass lead the two of us to where the other transfers and Dauntless borns are. They are crowded around a ledge, a man, he is bulky wearing all black and has blonde hair. There is enough stainless steel on his body to give him an extra two pounds. His grey eyes land on me when he begins speaking, and throughout the speech he eyes my group specifically. A smirk planted on his face when he sees me, "My name is Eric!" He shouts over the wind, his voice is deep and dark, and it would be warm if he wasn't glaring at everyone. "I am a Dauntless leader, and I will help oversee part of your initiation training," He states as he walks along the ledge as if he won't plummet off the roof and fall to his death several stories below.

His eyes lock with mine as he says, "Behind me, is the only entrance to Dauntless. If you want in, and begin your training, you will jump," Everyone is silent, I look at Adrian who is shaking in fear, she almost didn't make the jump off the train and she has to jump off the same building into a shroud of darkness. Then my eyes find the city that surrounds us. The sky is partly cloudy but so blue apart from the blinding sun of midday. The view is like nothing else, and when the wind blows it's the only thing you hear. It chills your nose and ears because we're so high up. It's almost peaceful until Eric asks, "Any volunteers?" Not even the Dauntless born speak up. It's an almost eerie silence and I'm about to speak up when a deep loud musky voice sounds over my own, "Eric, I'll jump," He has his back to me as he walks up to the front form my left.

His shoulders broadened, stiff and strong, but his body is slim, like he's played some form of sport that involves agility. He steps up, looking down for a moment, then without a word he jumps, and as soon as both his feet leave the ledge he shouts all the way down. Hollering and laughing. Then he goes silent, we all hold our breath, until a few moments later a loud voice shouts, "First jumper! Rhett!" Then we hear cheering within the building and an excited smile finds my face. The Dauntless born up here cheer and one girl even screams "I love you Rhett!" as she jumps up and down. I laugh at them. They know how to let go.

Eric scans the crowd while saying "There will be one more volunteer, and after that, I pick who jumps," I glance at the ledge and I wonder how falling would feel. "I'll go," I say subconsciously, timidly. Eric's eyes land on me, and a malicious smirk plays on his lips. "Alright Amity, I was hoping you would," I walk forward, Eric places his hand at the small of my back, "Fact, I'm amazed you've made it this far," he whispers in my ear. I turn my head only slightly, my eyes fire against his icy steel eyes, I glare daggers at him and he seems taken aback. "See you at the bottom," I whisper back, against his skin, my voice lower than normal. His eyes widen slightly when I pull away, I jump before he says anything else. I jump for the sake of Dauntless yet again.

Falling is a very different feeling compared to jumping across or over something. It's an overly sensational feeling of plummeting to your unexpected impending doom. You don't feel suspended, and it's nothing at all like tripping and falling over your shoes. Air whips viciously around my ears, filling my mind with the sound that's similar to a train. My body is tilted, so my butt would land first, my plaid shirt whips up, almost off if it weren't for my sleeves. The wind is chilled and feels cool on my back, my hair gets unraveled. I'm engulfed in black and I know I've entered the building, I look at the indigo sky and I don't think I'll see it for a long time. The feeling is so serene that I almost think that I've missed the jump and died, until my body and back hits something hard and theres a loud snap. My body flies up and the wind is forced out of my lungs, not that there was any there in the first place.

I gasp and sputter as my back hits it again, a net. Searing pain rips through me to my head and through my shoulders. The pain spreads through my veins like a wildfire. I lay there a moment assessing the level of pain, waiting for my body to calm down. But my heart is pounding at a million miles per hour and my eyes are wide. I feel my chest rise and fall and Eric pokes his blonde head over the ledge. I feel the net tilt to my left and roll my body slightly looking at who's pulling it down. I get off and roll over, I scramble to my feet, a giddy feeling spreading up to my face as a laugh of hysteria escapes me. My body trembles with adrenalin so my legs aren't working, I trip over my own foot and fall into the arms of the Dauntless boy that jumped before me. He has his hands on my elbow and my waist. I giggle and remove my face from his chest, his soft sturdy chest. My eyes flicker to his face and I see a grin plastered to it. With a giggle I apologize "Sorry, thanks for catching me,"

"It's no problem, you're from Amity, right?"

"Yes, and you are?" Were so close we could be breathing each other's air, he smells like mint, maybe cinnamon -I can't say for sure- vanilla, and something strong, it's addicting. He grins at me again, showing white teeth, I notice the small silver ball at the bottom right corner of his mouth, "The name is Rhett. Good luck in here, Amity," my eyes find his, they're a soft green, with splashes of hazel in them. He removes his hands from me, and I miss his heat. It sends a shiver up my spine, so I just smile as he turns to walk into the darkness with the other Dauntless-born. "Watch yourself Amity," the Adrian says to me,

"Why?" I ask,

"Because boys like him only want one thing from girls like you," I don't know why, but when she says that, it ignites something in my chest, it's hot, it's squeezing me, and it hurts.

It's a good kind of pain.

We stand in the darkness watching, waiting while everyone goes through the fear of falling into a pit of dark. Each scream sounds different and when Jamie falls he bounces onto the ground, which is thankfully wood around the net rather than the rocks that look almost obsidian down here. We laugh and when Aziel falls he walks over to me, putting his arm around my slim shoulders. I smile up at him, the rings in his lips pulling slightly when he smiles. Soon we're all walking down a hall following Eric and another guy. They both stop after a minute or so, Eric turns, "You already know who I am, but this will be your instructor. For both Dauntless born and transfers, you're all lucky, this is the last year we're enforcing this," He somewhat glares at the man next to him, who is tall, tan skinned, dark haired, and his eyes are dark. "My name is Four, I will be your instructor for the few weeks that you will be here in Dauntless," He pauses, as if he expects someone to question him, but by the low way he speaks, he's the quiet type, I only hope that no one will have the nerve to test him.

Four nods and shows us around, following a path of dimly lit blue lights that flicker on and off. They make the pathway stick out in the right way, but the only other light is natural light, coming from a glass roof, there is a stairway carved into the side of the wall going up into a glass room. We don't go into the pit, we go straight to our dorm. Where we will get to know each other on a much closer level, there are twenty-seven of us. Eighteen Dauntless born leaving nine transfers. Adrian and I are of those nine, I look over my shoulder at her when Eric explains the ranking. She looks tired like she can't wait to fall into the beds presented to us. Eric and Four left after a few minutes of explanation and telling us the directions to the dining hall.

Aziel smiles at me before lifting me up and tossing me over his shoulder, I squeal like a girl and laugh while Cass drags Adrian into the dorms. He starts running in some direction with Jamie following, I'm gripping Aziels tight black shirt and laughing until I'm crying while he runs into the Pit. By the time we get to the piercing shop, my face hurts, Aziel is panting along with Jamie. I get put down, my hands are still on his shoulders and now I see his eyes, they are a dark purple, the inside laced with a gold hue, turning a grey and white turning to the purple the farther from the pupil it gets. I gasp softly. He stands up and runs a hand through his black hair before smiling at me, "You know miss Aislin, for an Amity girl, you are quite pretty," I smile back at him after wetting my lips. "I do hope you mean that in a friendly gesture,"

"Why whatever do you mean?" He grins and does this motion of tipping his hat to me, "Either way, my intentions are my own, in the meantime, now that you are part of Dauntless-"

"Initiation, Dauntless initiation," I correct him,

"Yes, for now, but I believe you should get a piercing," I stare at him a moment, won't that hurt? Instead of asking I laugh at him, "Oh no, no way, I'm not ready for that, but I'll watch you," He seems satisfied with that as he takes my hand and leads me in there. I'm shocked when I'm met with violet lights and dark marble counters with glass screens protecting any studs or gages to pick from. Then there's another side that just sells body jewelry, like navel and facial piercings. Theres a guy getting up from the chair with his silver ball in his right corner of his lower lip replaced with a ring. His eyes lock with mine and again the dark green paralyzes me. He walks up to me and stops, glancing at my hand locked with Aziels. His breath is again warm on my face and it seems that we keep meeting up, almost on accident. "Aislin," He says questionably, I nod and respond formally "Rhett,"

"You're here to get your skin permanently punctured?" He asks me, only, looking at me. I feel Aziel tense next to me when Rhett continues, "Any other places that you need popped into and permanently there?" I'm confused at first, but by the expression on Aziels face I understand what he's intending, "Do you really think that I'm going to sleep with you?" And suddenly I'm out of Aziels grip and pinned to the shop wall with everyone watching, his hands gripping my shoulders and upper arms, his grip is not light like it was before. When he smirks my father comes to mind and I glare at him, at all of the handsome and perfect features of this boy. He leans into me, whispering, "We could do it here," My eyes widen and I shove him off of me into the counter, he laughs. "C'mon baby, I was only kidding, don't be like that," He tries taking a step towards me and I take one back.

Not a very Dauntless move, but he's trained how to fight when he was born here. He's probably been in this situation before, and gotten what he wanted. "You touch me again and I'll make sure your boys can't give you what you want," He only glances down.

"And if I kiss you?" He tests,

"I'll rip out that fucking ring in your lip," I'm surprised by my own actions, I've never cursed before, let alone threatened someone. Is this what Dauntless is like? Rude and disturbing? I don't want to be a part of that. Rhett stands there, staring at me with a slight smirk on his face, and then his eyes catch Aziel, who has his hand on my back, and Jamie, who continues to clench and unclench his fists. Rhett nods slowly and steps toward me, enough to smell me, "Aislin, I'll have you know I'm not as bad as you think, hell you might even like it," I glare daggers at him hoping they are licking at his skin and just cutting enough to go red. When I remain silent he backs off, walking out he says "I'm sure I'll see you around, initiate," We all hold our breath until we're sure he's gone. Aziel hugs me and tells me, "Promise me you won't ever let him touch you," I nod.

"I promise," He smiles into my shoulder, even though he's about 5'10". Then he pulls away and says, "M'lady are you ready to watch a Sir scream like a girl?" I laugh and nod, letting him sit in the chair, he wants to get the top of his ear done, with a small ring in both, she wipes on the antiseptic and gets the gun ready, he tenses up and I hold his hand, feeling how cold and clammy it is. Then the click goes off after the count of three and a loud yelp echoes off the stone walls. Gotta love Dauntless.

**I am so sorry this is late. And I need help with 'Lights'! Writers block, ehhhh pleassseeee... **


End file.
